


Warm & Fuzzy

by TereziMakara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2021, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: The new French exchange student takes a liking to Shouto.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Warm & Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWolves/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This is such a fun crossover pair, and I couldn't get this picture out of my head! I could see Adrien being drawn to Todoroki's left side, with how cats like warm things, and taking every opportunity to cuddle up against him, haha. <3
> 
> I hope you like this! Happy Chocolate Box! :D <33
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/643735377748869120/adrientodoroki-crossover-fluff-made-for-the)


End file.
